


PEPE

by TwentyOneOTPs



Category: AmandasChronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOneOTPs/pseuds/TwentyOneOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people know the youtuber AmandasChronicles and her channel filled with memes and videos about how you can turn anything into Donald trump by putting blonde hair on it but do they know the real person behind the channel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	PEPE

God, also known as Pepe awoke from its slumber at 4:00. 

It grumbled out of bed, not wanting to get up but knowing it had to start the day early.

It walked into the kitchen boiling some water and getting out a jar of instant coffee. 

After a few minutes the water was boiling and ready to be poured in the cup with the instant coffee. Pepe carefully poured the water into the cup adding sugar and stirring it. Pepe liked it's coffee black. One because that was the color of its soul, and two because it couldn't afford milk ever since Kermit ruined the meme industry with his stupid tea that didn't require milk.

Pepe went about its morning business showering, brushing its beautiful pearly white teeth between it's ruby red lips, and making its bed.

After all these morning rituals were performed, soon it was time to "get dressed" Pepe opened the closet to find a freshly ironed skin suit and grabbed it thinking how he happy it was that it had doge, it's roommate to iron the clothes.

Pepe stepped into the skin suit, zipping it up and transforming into a completely different person Inside the skin which it called Amanda. Pepe stretched its arms and legs adjusting to being inside the suit for the day.

"Better start edition the video I recorded yesterday" it though to its self as it slunk off to the desk.


End file.
